Ami Yuuka
Ami Yuuka (created in 48 APC), also known as Shadow Dol, is a heroine in Phoenix City Chronicles. Metagame Information Creator/Player: Savannah Higgins/ Savannah Higgins Creative Circumstance: Player Character Moral Stance: Hero Overview Ami Yuuka, a doll created by Lenitnes Dol, along with her siblings as a means to avenge their "father" for his defeat at the hands of Knuckles McDaniel, was actually intended as a sympathetic character. Stepping in to the archetype of the "rebellious android", Ami Yuuka was actively pursued by her kin, most notably her own vengeance-obsessed father, while she attempted to seek out and aid the very heroes she was designed to destroy. As with most of her characters, Higgins brought a punkish element to the character, manifesting both in her actions and speech. As stated by Higgins, "I want her to talk in slang like Knuckles." The character was most prominent in the beginning of the Feusang story arc. Unfortunately, due to her conflicting schedule, Higgins had to miss many games during the mid to latter part of this arc, and her character was ultimately written out to facilitate her needs as a player, although she has expressed interest in reprising the role of Ami Yuuka in future installments of the series. Appearance Ami is 5'10" and weighs only 115 lbs. Despite this, she has a well-rounded, if slender, build that would seem to contrast with these statistics. This has never been explained, although a possible theory is that, like her siblings, she is partially constructed from a base element; in her case, the element of darkness, which has no weight of its own. Ami originally had long, white-blonde hair that hung relatively straight and limp. She wore a sky blue kimono that reached just past her hips and was tied with an equally blue obi sash, with white wrapping tape at her forearms and shins. She also covered the lower half of her face with a dark blue ninja mask and wielded an enormous scythe. After her capture by Fire Dol and Water Dol, Ami's appearance changes dramatically, her hair changing color to a dark purple, her skin to an icy white, and her eyes a shade of amethyst. Her clothing changes as well to a sleeveless black gown and elbow-length gloves. Whether she still has the ability to summon a scythe or not is unknown, as she is shown only to use illusion magic during her first and last battle with this appearance. Before PXC Ami was technically created in late 48 APC, around the same time that the story's main heroes would have been in Marrowbrook battling Nathaniel Grassroot. She, along with her siblings, were gifted with magical powers and above average fighting skill to better serve their purpose; to hunt down and kill Knuckles McDaniel. However, unlike the others, Shadow Dol was not wholly loyal to her father or his mad objectives. She herself did not understand the reason for this, but her individuality ultimately won out, and she had to escape in order to be free of her father's influence. Kage Story Arc This went less than smoothly. After escaping from Dol's laboratory, the fugitive doll (now calling herself Ami Yuuka and having altered her appearance to better conceal her identity) was pursued by her siblings Fire Dol, Water Dol, and Earth Dol. The latter, like her, possessed compassion beyond his programming, but worried that his sister would be destroyed if he did not comply with his orders to retrieve her. While hiding in the desert city of Neki-Seraph, Ami crossed paths with Kage Manako, who was on a quest of his own. Ultimately, Kage and Ami found themselves allies as Fire, Water, and Earth initiated battle, but quickly fled to rethink their strategy, during which time Ami was introduced to khamele privateer Zeaken Pyrek. Before Pyrek's airship, the Sunset Arrow, had even left port, a stranger approached Kage Manako and, after shaking his hand, both men vanished, leaving Ami and Zeaken to continue their pursuit of Dol and his employer (who Zeaken believed responsible for the desecration of several Anubian temples to Osiris) without Manako's aid. Feusang Story Arc Ami first appears in this story arc alongside Zeaken as the Sunset Arrow finds the heroes having just lost Knuckles and Tal to the wrath of Feusang, who Zeaken had unknowingly been tracking all along. Ami is initially shocked to learn that her intended target is already dead, but fails to reveal Dol's plans to her potential allies, and remains behind on the Arrow as they make plans to journey into Hell to retrieve their fallen friends with Zeaken's help. While waiting, Ami is finally located again by Fire and Water. Fire attempts to use Earth, who he fatally wounded after the latter refused to aid in Ami's capture, as a bargaining chip to secure her capture. When this fails, Fire destroys his brother completely with a coup de grace, provoking another skirmish between Yuuka and her siblings which ends in the death of Zeaken's first mate Brog Ironfist and Ami's ultimate decision to surrender rather than risk the lives of any more crewmen. At some point later, Ami escaped her captivity in the Dol laboratory only to run into Ice Dol, her quick-witted and battle-hardened older brother. Rather than returning her to their father, Ice notifies his sister that Lenitnes has gone mad, and shows her the scientist's penultimate project; an incredibly powerful doll known as Eldritch Dol with an aura just as dark as it is strong. Eldritch manages to break free of his holding chamber, engaging his sibling in a battle. Although initially evenly matched, Ice is finally overwhelmed by his brother, and commands Ami to flee with the last of his strength before, apparently, being incorporated into Eldritch Dol's being, making him far stronger than before. Ami is not seen again until Kaylea and Fox break into Dol's laboratory while attempting to find Feusang in his stronghold. By this time, she has changed appearance to her original look, and attempts to aid the two heroines as they are set upon by Eldritch (who reveals himself to be none other than Lenitnes himself, having transferred his soul into a doll body capable of stealing the powers of his "children"). Despite a brave struggle, Ami is finally overcome by the power of her father's will, and succumbs to his Doll Assimilation technique, allowing Eldritch to achieve his greatest power seen in the series. When Eldritch is finally destroyed by Vaneslea (a hybrid warrior created when Kaylea and Fox donned the Bracers of Janus), Ami is released, along with her siblings Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Ice. Soon after, a final member of the family appears and reveals herself as Light Dol, Lenitnes' consort and the dolls' "mother". Promising to take them somewhere safe and re-acquaint them with their individuality so that they can become better people, Dol vanishes with the unconscious Dol siblings in tow. Future Presumably still alive after the end of the Feusang story arc, Ami may yet appear in new adventures (indeed, this was her player's intention), but this remains to be seen. Adventure Appearances Vektor Story Arc * None Marrowbrook Story Arc * None Kage Story Arc * Hero Of Fortune Feusang Story Arc * The Fear Of God * One Eighty * The Unforgiven * Family Feud * The Frozen King Awakens Appearances In Other Media Ami will have a role in the third season of the animated series. Her voice actress has yet to be cast, and as the first season is still in production, it is unknown at this time how she will differ, if at all, from her character as seen in the games. External Links Ami Yuuka's Character Page Category:Heroes